Linctavia Appreciation Week Compilation
by Wannabanauthor
Summary: One shot prompts about everything I love about this couple.
1. Moment I Fell in Love with Them

Day 1: Moment you fell in love with this couple

Oh man, that would have to be during the sex scene. I fell in love when he laced their fingers together after he laid her down. Then when his eyes stayed on hers even though she took her shirt off. That's when I knew that he was in for the long haul.

Slightly NSFWish..

* * *

She can feel his eyes boring into hers, searching for something. Her eyes stay on his even as he leans towards her. She cups his face as their lips meet. She feels his hands gently stroke her face as they lay back down on the furs.

He lets her lead. Her comfort is of the utmost importance to him. Their lips slowly move over each other, and he feels her hand move towards the button of his pants. He almost wants to stop her so that he can pleasure her, but her movements are so sure that he lets her open them.

She smiles against his lips as he groans. She grasps him tightly in her hands while deepening the kiss. His kisses are becoming harder, and so is he. She can feel his muscles tighten as he restrains himself from taking over. Her lips leave his to place open mouth kisses down on his neck. Then down his throat and to his chest. She tightens her grip slightly and starts moving her hand up and down.

"Octavia," he moans. She looks up at him and meets his dark eyes. His hands go to her waist, and he lightly massages the exposed skin. The feel of her breasts against his skin is driving him wild. He needs to touch all of her. To taste her. She comes back up to kiss him on the lips, and his hands go to her small breasts.

Within seconds, the rest of their clothes are shed, and she straddles his face.

He uses his tongue and fingers to make her moan, scream, and pant through two orgasms. She briefly takes his member into her mouth, and not long after he enters her for the first time.

There's a bit of discomfort, but it's not painful for her. He prepared her well for this moment. She clings to him as he moves slowly enough for her to adjust. Their fingers are laced together once again as they stare into each other's eyes.

She swears she sees the future in them. She can see their home, with or without children. Spending their nights under the stars while learning more about each other's cultures. The possibilities are endless for them, and she sobs in pleasure. She wants him. He can give her the world.

He kisses away her tears and holds onto her tighter. He always felt the pull between them. From the day she dared to outwit him by poisoning herself. She's strong and passionate. She should have been born a grounder, but the Ark turned her into the unique person that clung to him now. He nudged her nose with his and smiled. Her blue eyes held his.

They come together moments later. After another hour of lazy kissing and petting, they finally decide to get dressed. He hates to see her go, but she needs to return to the camp.

When he lifts her out of the cave, he can see the starry look in her eyes. Like she's seen the gods and heavens themselves. He smirks and leans in to kiss her once more. She's his sun and stars.


	2. Favorite Quote

A/N: This is a bit short.

Prompt: Your favorite quote (takes play during the last episode of the first season)

* * *

"Octavia?"

"Lincoln!"

In the midst of the battle, she never expected him to show up. In hindsight, she shouldn't have been surprised. He had always prioritized her life and safety over his own.

As soon as he's within view, they embrace. She wants to sob into his skin, but she wants to appear strong. She doesn't want to know Bellamy's response, and honestly, she doesn't care. Lincoln is here. For her.

The arrow in her leg is temporarily forgotten as her heart rejoices in being reunited with him. His skin smells of salt and earth. For just a moment, it's just the two of them. She wants to kiss him and hold him forever, but now is not the time. As they separate, the sounds of the Reapers fighting the TriKru brings her back to the present.

Lincoln inspects her wound, and then tells her that he can get her to safety. She looks over at her brother. She can't leave him or their people, but both Lincoln and Bellamy tell her that her fight is over.

Biting back the urge to cry, she reluctantly agrees to go with Lincoln. She's glad to be with him again, but it's at the cost of leaving her brother behind. She doesn't want to be responsible for his death. Lincoln holds her hand and grounds her. Now, she's not so afraid.

She says her good byes and cries as Lincoln takes away. She clings to him as if he's the last person she has. He just might be.

When they're far enough from the fighting, she kisses Lincoln on the cheek. he came back for her. He risked his life, again, for her. She just hopes that it doesn't bite him in the ass this time.

He looks at her and brushes his lips against hers. She sighs into the kiss as more tears roll down her cheeks. She clutches him tightly. He didn't let her die.


	3. Favorite Scene

Linctavia Week – Day 3

Favorite Scene 4x01

* * *

His muscles strain to carry her during the last mile of the journey. He tries to keep her mind off the poison racing through her body by making her practice the Trigedasleng phrase. Eventually, she stops, so he asks her questions about life on the Ark. He knows she doesn't like to talk about it, but he needs her to keep talking. Anything to remind him that she's still alive.

She falls quiet when they get close to their destination. He sees the pillars ahead and sighs in relief. It's almost over. He's panting heavily as he draws closer. He takes a few more steps and gently sets her down near the pillars. Her eyes stare right through him as if he's not there. He needs to hurry, or she won't make it. He blinks back tears. She will make it. She's strong.

Her eyes blink slowly, and he cups her cheeks. "Now sleep," he says. He would rather her stay awake, but it'll take a moment for him to get the antidote. Until then, she needs to save her energy. It'll slow the poison's progress. Maybe he should have stuck with the beetle solution, but it was too late to go back. This was her only chance.

He peers at her for a moment. She looks so tired. He came back for her, and now she might die anyway.

"Be back with the antidote as soon as I can," he says, in a hopeful and reassuring voice. She's always been strong for him, now he needs to do the same. He notices that she sees the statue as he's digging through his bag. Her eyes widen in alarm, and he's already on damage control.

"You brought me to your village?" she whispers. If she wasn't so sick, he knew that would have come out in an angrier tone. Yes, he lied to her, but it was their only chance.

"I won't let you die," he says with a determined look. He's put his life on the line for her before, what's once more going to hurt?

"Lincoln…Lincoln," she says urgently as she tries to get up.

He goes to her. "Hey…hey."

"They'll kill you," she whispers sadly, her eyes pleading for him to stay.

He's in front of her in an instant gently holding her cheeks. "Hey, only if they catch me." He looks deep into her eyes, hoping to instill the confidence he's relying on.

Tucking her hair behind her hair, a habit he's seen her do many times around him, he leans in close. "Stay alive," he says.

His eyes drift to her lips, wondering if he should kiss her. If he does, she'll think it's good bye. Instead, he looks back into her eyes.

"And stay quiet," he adds. She nods with his hand underneath her chin. He hesitates to leave her side, but he really must go.

He turns around and heads toward his village. He can feel her eyes on his back, but he pushes it out of his mind. His main goal is to get the antidote and get back to Octavia as soon as possible.

The back roads lead him to his old tent. It's practically vacant, and he quietly searches for any vials he has leftover. His personal belongings were left behind, but anything useful was gone.

Resisting the urge to slam his fist into the wall, he thinks about his next move. Nyko's healing tent is the next place to look, but it's harder to get to. Someone would see him.

He finds an old shawl and drapes it over his head. He hurries to the Nyko's tent, and surprisingly finds it unoccupied. He tries to remember where Nyko keeps the antidote, when he hears the tent flap open.

Indra, Lexa, and Nyko step in as he turns around. The recognition on their faces is immediate. He grabs the vials and runs out the back only to be tackled by Gustus.

He groans as the wind gets knocked out him. He grabs for his knife, but there's a boot on his dominant hand.

"You came back even though you were branded a traitor," Lexa says. She shakes her head. "Foolish move."

Gustus grabs him and hauls him up.

"We knew you would try to come back. Anything to help those Sky Abominations," Indra says and takes a step closer to him.

He glances away from her. He can't look into the eyes of the woman who helped raise him after his parents died. The disappointment pouring out of them haunts him every day. He wants her to understand, but she's different from him. Her duty to her people came before everything else. Even him. That's what made his decision to help Octavia so much easier. Octavia accepted him for who he was, and he wasn't about to let her go.

"Lincoln, what have you done?" Nyko asks. His eyes implore for an answer, but Lincoln refuses to make eye contact. They can't know about Octavia's condition. They'd use the information to kill her.

"Take him to the cell. He dies tomorrow night," Lexa says and leaves. Nyko and Indra escort him to the cell where he's chained to the wall. His mind desperately searches for a solution, but he's trapped. He dies tomorrow, and Octavia will die soon without the antidote.

Indra kneels in front of him. "I tried like hell to do right by your mother. She was a good friend and an even better warrior. You disgrace her through your actions."

"And you disgrace her by turning your back on her son! The Sky People did nothing wrong. They were forcefully sent here!" he tries to argue.

"They kidnapped and tortured you. They opened fire on our Commander. They burnt over three hundred of our warriors and took our land. They are lucky we didn't kill them as soon as they landed. Your parents would be ashamed of you if they saw how soft you've become," Indra snarls.

He can see the anger in her eyes, and he can't blame her for some of it. She really did try with him, but he could never understand the harsh ways of their culture the way she did. Instead of prolonging this agony, he dismisses her.

"We're done here."

The sharp slap that comes next jars his head for a moment.

"You would choose that little girl over your own people? Lincoln, I loved you like a son. I invested in you and did my best. I do not want your death, but I will have it. It's what traitors deserve."

Her breath catches during the last phrase, and it makes Lincoln look up. Indra's eyes are shiny, and he can tell she's biting down hard on the inside of her cheek. He can't bear to disappoint her one more time.

"I'm sorry, Indra."

The dark woman doesn't respond. She just stands up and leaves him alone with Nyko.

Nyko sits next to him. "What were you thinking, Lincoln? All you had to do stay away, and you could have lived to old age. Why didn't you leave with the girl?"

Lincoln smirks at the thought of Octavia. "She caught an arrow to the leg. I couldn't leave her behind."

Nyko nods understandingly. "She was poisoned, and you had no more antidote."

"Yeah," Lincoln breathes out, and then gives a sad little laugh. "It doesn't matter anymore. We're both dead."

"I can help her," Nyko offers. "Just tell me where she is."

Lincoln glances at his old friend. "How do I know you won't kill her?"

Nyko shrugs. "You don't. It won't matter after tomorrow night."

Lincoln thinks it over. Without the antidote, Octavia will surely die. If Nyko goes to her, there's a chance she could live. It would be without him, but she's strong enough to survive his death. She could find her brother again, and they could move on.

There's a selfish part of him that wants to refuse Nyko's offer. He wants to spare her the pain of his death, but that's not his decision to make. Whether or not she moves on must be up to her.

He begrudgingly gives Nyko her location, and the healer leaves immediately.

Once he's alone, the tears start streaming down his cheek. He would never see her again. He would never get to touch or taste her ever again.

He finds himself wishing that he had kissed her back at the statue. He wishes a lot of things, but he doesn't ever regret her coming into his life.

She had been fierce and protective. She opened up to him once she realized that he was helping her. She went against her own people to save his life and end his torture.

Memories of their first kiss swam into his mind. The night they first made love was always close to his heart. She had put her trust in him completely, as she was the more inexperienced of the two. All the nights that they spent cuddled by a fire would now just be memories for her, instead of their actual future.

His body shook as he sobbed. He didn't want to leave her with this pain. He didn't want to hurt her at all, but there was no escaping his fate. He would die tomorrow and leave her behind.

"I die so that she lives. Fair trade," he whispers as he pictures her waiting for him near the statue.


	4. Favorite AU

A/N: This is Day 4: Favorite AU- Hunger Games AU

* * *

She's 12 years old when Lincoln is reaped from their District. The gentle giant of the school. He was tall and well-muscled for just being 17 years old. His foster mother had him training hard a young age, hopeful that he would be strong enough to be a Peacekeeper. If they saw him as useful, maybe they wouldn't kill him was the logic.

He didn't cry when he was Reaped. He just strode up to the podium and his hands linked behind his back. When he stood up there with the female tribute, he just stared out into the distance. Octavia had envied his courage. She knew she would have cried.

She snuck a peak at her brother in the boy section. Bellamy was a year behind Lincoln, but they played together often. When they played ball together, she would watch from the window while helping her mother mend clothes. While Lincoln looked like he enjoyed spending time with Bellamy, he never ever smiled.

He barely ever paid attention when she was in eyesight, and she preferred it that way. He looked scary since he was so much bigger. But now, watching him on the stage, she felt her heartbreak for him. He didn't deserve this.

Ever since Bellamy and Lincoln became friends, her brother would come home with extra food for them all. They never asked him where he got it from and just accepted it.

She watched Bellamy's face crumble when they led Lincoln away. Tears pricked at her own eyes, knowing that she might never see him again.

But then he surprised them all. He won the Games. The first winner that their District had in a decade. Bellamy tried to shield her from Lincoln's Games and even tried to avoid watching it himself. He couldn't bear to see his friends do the things that tributes did to survive.

Six tributes. That's how many Lincoln killed to the win the Games. The Blake kids were there to welcome him back with open arms, but he strode past them. He locked himself in his Victor's house and rarely came out.

His foster mother even gave up on him after a few months. She had other children to take care of. After Lincoln won, Octavia noticed his siblings were better dressed and had full bellies. Some were in her class, so she would ask about him periodically. They would just quietly say that he wasn't doing so well.

Her brother would go to Lincoln's house often and come home with bruises. Bellamy would argue with their mother over it all the time. Lincoln was addicted to morphling now.

He cleaned up his act once Bellamy was Reaped at the next Games. Bellamy didn't make it, so Octavia was left to help keep Lincoln clean. He stayed clean for her. He donated a portion of his money to her and her mother. In exchange, she would always check in on him. An uneasy friendship grew from it. As she started to fill out, she fantasized about make it something more.

* * *

Octavia knew her days were numbered the moment Bellamy was Reaped. The Reaping was only random if there were no related children in the eligible groups. Her name was called when she was 17.

Her heart hardened, and she adopted the same mannerism that Lincoln had shown on the day he was Reaped. She would win this for her brother. She said goodbye to her mother and was greeted by Lincoln at the train. He didn't even look her in the eye.

"I'm going to win this, Lincoln," she told him. "Help me do it."

He shook his head. "You don't want to win. It's not worth it."

"My mom can't lose both her children," Octavia insisted, trying to search his eyes. They looked back at her, haunted.

"She'll lose you anyway," he muttered. Octavia groaned and punched him in the jaw. He stumbled back in surprise.

"I am not losing! So either get your head in the game, or get the fuck out of my way. I need the best, and if you're not up to the job, I'll do it on my own," she declared, and for the first time, she saw a smile on his face.

* * *

He trained her hard. They didn't have much time to get in her shape, but he did what he could. He coached her on how to build alliances and charm the sponsors. She was prettier and much more likeable than he was, so she had an easier time at it. Lincoln had almost no help and still managed to win.

She saw him smile again when her training score came back as an 11. She made a decision that night. Their escort slept soundly due to all the medications she was on.

She had a few more days until the Games started, and she wanted to do this now.

Octavia took a shower and ran a razor over most of her body. She put on some light perfume and teased her hair. When she was done primping, she covered her body in a robe.

She padded quietly over to Lincoln's door and knocked. He didn't answer immediately, so she knocked again.

"Lincoln?" she whispered and pushed the door open. She saw him sitting at the boudoir with a bottle of morphling in his hand.

She made no move to take it away from him. "If you do that, you will insult Bellamy's memory," she said quietly. Her eyes hard. He didn't look at her.

"I let you get Reaped. If you win, you'll no longer be the same," his deep voice choked up.

Sighing, she went over to him and sat on the boudoir. He finally looked at her and took in her state of dress. She let his eyes roam over her, but he quickly turned away.

She reached out and used two fingers to lift his chin to look at her. "Lincoln," she said softly. "I love my brother. I'm already changed. This is survival. It always has been. If I follow the darkness, I'll have you there to pull me out. Bellamy did it for you. You've done your best, now trust in me."

"Trust in you?" Lincoln asked. He looked into her eyes. "Is that why you're naked under your robe?"

Octavia smiled at him. Her blue eyes shining in the darkness. "Yes," she said and dropped her robe to the ground. His eyes stayed on hers.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He didn't move as she straddled his lap. Now they were eye to eye.

"I could die out there. I want to feel alive atleast once before I go out there. I debated waiting until the night before, but I will need the rest. I don't need it for tomorrow though." She grabbed his hands and dragged them to her naked breasts. They were still small, but atleast they fit into his hands.

"Octavia," he drawled and looked at her lips briefly. She could see the gears turning in his mind. He knew Bellamy would disapprove, but Bellamy wasn't here.

"Fuck it," he nearly growled and took her lips in a passionate kiss. He was gentle but hard. Her tongue slipped past his lips and tangled with his. His hands cupped her breasts, and she moaned into his mouth. His thumbs brushed against her nipples, and she could feel herself getting wet.

Her temperature rose as his light ministrations only served to frustrate her. She nearly whined until he picked her up and deposited her on the bed slowly. He held her hand as his mouth mapped out every inch of her body.

Octavia bit her lip to keep her moans in, but Lincoln wasn't having any of that. When he started lapping at her center, she groaned out loud. When his tongue swirled around her clit, she gasped loudly. He slid his finger inside her and started to massage her insides. He added a second and curled his fingers inside her. She screamed when he made her come.

She helped him undress and took him into her mouth. With his guidance, she sucked him until he came in her mouth. She wanted to taste him atleast once. He was still hard for her, and he made sure she was still slick when he entered her.

It hurt slightly, but it was mostly uncomfortable at first. He was bigger than she thought, but he fit perfectly inside her. Stretched enough to make it pleasurable, but not too big so that it hurt a great deal.

He moved slowly at first, and slowly picked up his pace as she started to demand more. They tried many positions, and the one that had her scream the loudest was when he took her from behind. She really liked that position. They ended the night with her riding him at her leisure.

Nobody was surprised to see them come out of his room together. That was the only night they had sex. He couldn't bring himself to do it again, and she didn't even bother to ask him again. Instead she focused on training and preparing for her day.

* * *

Her male tribute was intimidated by her, and she exploited that. Lincoln did not approve, but he couldn't control her actions. His advice to her was not to kill him. She wouldn't be able to come home if she did.

She didn't kill him, but she partnered with the Career tributes. She let them kill him, but she made sure that she was away at the time. She stayed with the Careers until they killed off most of the difficult tributes. They still had a four more tributes to kill off when Octavia killed them all. She had been drugging them once their competition was dying down.

It happened in the second week. They all went to sleep with her keeping watch. She slit all their throats, and they were powerless to stop her. She took what she could carry and hunted the other tributes. There were only two left when she finally ran into one.

Both posed a challenge to her, but she came out on top. She won by the Games by dismembering the last tribute. She was covered in deep cuts, but she won fair and square.

President Snow actually liked her and visited her in the hospital when she was recuperating. He told her what her new duty was, and she was on him with scalpel before his guards could react.

For that, he killed her mother. Lincoln was there when she was sent home. He looked into her eyes and saw the same darkness that was present in his own. Instead of turning his back on her, he took her hand and led her to Victor Village.

She moved in with him. There was no reason to go to her empty home with her mother and brother gone. She preferred Lincoln's company even though he barely spoke to her. He didn't really need to. They fit together perfectly.

Throughout the day, they went their separate ways. To keep herself busy, she took over her mother's shop. She practically gave away the clothes and mended them for almost nothing. Sometimes she would even send her customers home with money.

At night, she and Lincoln shared a bed. Sometimes they made love, and other times they just laid next to each other trying not to let their demons haunt them.

When the Victory Tour came, Octavia played her part. She did everything the President requested, even being forced to sleep with a few of her sponsors. She confessed this to Lincoln after the Tour was over. He understood. He had been forced to do the same.

Years later, Katniss and Peeta won the Games. Octavia remembered holding Lincoln's hand as they were announced winners. She smiled for the first time in a long time. She looked at Lincoln and saw hope in them as well.

* * *

The Districts changed after that. Protests and riots started all over Panem. She and Lincoln kept out of it, preferring to live in a blissful dream. Through the years, they managed to heal together. Lincoln even proposed, but they kept it a secret. They both agreed to never have children, since they knew that any child of theirs would be Reaped.

But then came the Quarter Quell. They were both Reaped from the pool of Victors, and Octavia's heart turned cold once more. Lincoln tried to keep her grounded, but she took her anger out on Katniss during training.

He went into mentor mode and reminded her that they needed allies, but Octavia wasn't listening. So he set things up behind her back. He formed the alliance with Katniss and Peeta.

When Katniss electrocuted the Dome, he and Octavia were picked up by District 13.

They both chose to stay out of the revolution, and President Coin accepted that. They were tired. Pitted against their own friends in the last Game had been hard, and they were both done with Panem.

After President Coin was killed, they left the District and formed their own little home in the wild. They did business with travelers, but mostly stayed out of sight.

One day, they were curled up next to a fire when Octavia spoke. "Lincoln, I love you."

She took his hand and led it to her stomach.

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "Really?" he asked.

She nodded enthusiastically. They kissed passionately.

* * *

A month later, they moved back to what was left of their district. Their community welcomed them back with open arms.

Indra, Lincoln's foster mother, officiated their wedding ceremony. They got married in front of the old Victor's Village. Octavia looked beautiful even though she was six months pregnant.

While Indra was still distant with Lincoln, she was happy to see that he would be a father soon. He was happy as well, but he noticed Octavia's concerns.

On their honeymoon, they sat on a beach with his hand on her stomach. "What do we tell her, Lincoln? How can we tell her what we did?" she asked.

He kissed her neck. "We tell her that we survived. We did what we had to. We're not monsters, Octavia. We're normal people who were put in an awful situation."

"That won't bring those kids back, Lincoln."

"They can never come back, Octavia. We dishonor them by looking down on their sacrifices. They died so that we could live. I want to say I regret it, but then I wouldn't have you or our daughter." His hand stroked her large belly.

He understood the pain. It never went away. Their faces still haunted him at night, but then he would open his eyes and look at Octavia. She was his everything, so he pushed through the pain every night. She was worth it. She was worth everything.

"I need to tell you, something," she said and turned in his arms.

"What is it, my love?" he murmured as he kissed her forehead. He looked into her sad blue eyes.

"I wanted to come back to you. That's why I fought so hard in the Games. I didn't want to leave you alone. It was worth killing them all just to be with you again, and that's what scares me."

He had no answer to that. His motivation had been his foster mother. He wanted to make life easier for her, so he killed everyone he came across. It was why he couldn't look her in the eye anymore. Indra knew it, but she never mentioned it. Even now, she gave him his space.

Finally, he said. "We have the power to stop the cycle. Our daughter won't have to go through that. We did good, Octavia. We did our best."

Octavia sighed. "I guess that has to be enough."

"Yeah," Lincoln said. He took her hands in his and planted a kiss on her lips. Then they both looked out to the sea. Their breaths followed the motion of the waves, and soon they were falling asleep.


	5. Song You Associate With Them

Linctavia Appreciation Week – Day 5

Day 5: Song you associate with them

Love Me Like You Do- Ellie Goulding

* * *

They walk into Camp Jaha with their hands linked. The war had been hell, but neither have any regrets. They have always chosen each other, and they will continue to do so.

Octavia grips Lincoln's hand tightly, almost fearful that something would happen to him if she let go. He squeezes her hand back, and it's comforting. He's here, and he's alive. That's all that matters.

She spares a glance in his direction, and she can see his hard set face. He's staring straight ahead, and she can tell that his mind is elsewhere. She wants to see him smile again, like he only does for her.

When they set up camp and a tent, she's glad for the isolation from others. Clarke is gone, Jasper is broken, and Bellamy is trying to keep it together. Lincoln's stoicism is a comfort to her.

They lay on blankets with their hands still joined and his arm around her. She buries her face in the crook of his neck, and breathes him in, sweat and all. His scent has always calmed her. It grounds her and makes her forget about the rest of the world. While so much lies ahead of them, she is glad for this small moment of intimacy.

They're still in their uniforms when they fall asleep, too tired to take it off. It bites them in the ass in the morning when they're stiff and sore. He suggests a trip to the river where they can bathe and wash their things, and she agrees.

They make it a day trip and bring along packs. Not much is said on the journey there. Their wounds are too raw to talk about just yet. While they travel in silence, Octavia reaches for his hand. He entwines their fingers, and they remain close until they reach the river.

Lincoln helps her remove her clothes and gear, and she does the same for him. When they're done, they're only in their underwear. Octavia's about to take them off when she catches Lincoln's gaze. He's studying her.

She removes her hands and steps closer to him with her hands resting on his Apollo's belt. Standing on her toes, she places a kiss against his lip as she slides his underwear down.

His teeth tease her bottom lip before his tongue caresses it. He unhooks her bra and tosses it to the side. Cupping the back of her head, he deepens the kiss as he pulls her panties off.

They hold each other while they kiss languidly. There's no rush or urgency last time. They can take their time.

His muscles contract when her fingers dance across them, and her body shivers when he cups her breasts. Her moan brings him back to reality, and he steps away.

She groans in frustration, but she knows they need to bathe first. They're both covered in grime. She grabs a bar of soap from her pack and follows him into the water.

Once she builds a lather into her hands, she washes him slowly. His groans delight her as massages his skin as she goes. She makes it to his member, but he moves her hands away. She pouts but moves on to his thighs and legs.

When she's done, he rinses all the soap off and returns the favor. He even washes her hair and gives her a scalp massage.

Even after they're clean, neither wants to leave, so he teachers her how to swim. It's shallow enough for her to be safe, and he's easy in his instruction. Once she gets the hang of it, they race each other across the river. He wins of course.

As they lay out in the sun to dry, Octavia speaks.

"Lincoln, what do we do now?" She can practically hear his body tense up, and she turns to her side so that he can't escape her. He turns to look in her eyes and reaches to caress her face.

"Enjoy the time we have with each other." His answer is simple, but their situation is not.

"Lincoln…" she drawls, and he sighs.

"The allies of the Woods clan will still take us if you want to go, but I know you were just reunited with your brother," he answers. "We could stay at the camp and make a life there."

Octavia sees the sincerity in his eyes, and it makes her want to cry. This beautiful man of hers chose her over his people and was willing to live with the Ark people just to be with her. She leans over and presses a soft kiss to his mouth.

"I love Bellamy, but it's not my home. The Ark was never my home. They locked me up for just being born, and now they're going to start encouraging people to have more children. I would never feel at peace there," she admits. He nods, and she knows that he understands her.

"What about your brother?" Lincoln asks, and she sees that he's watching her face for her reaction.

"His home is there. He was our leader when we were sent to the ground. Now that Clarke's gone, he has to stay to try and pick up the pieces. I don't want to stay there, Lincoln. Not even for Bellamy."

He's quiet for a moment, and she turns away from him. She feels ashamed for some reason. She left Indra to be with her brother, and now she's prepared to leave her brother behind.

"Octavia," he says in the way she loves. "You are allowed to seek happiness for yourself, even if that means leaving others behind. Even Indra knows that."

"Indra left me in those caves," Octavia huffed. Her eyes squeeze shut as she remembers being left to face the challenge on her own. The woman she looked up to and fought beside was hers no longer.

"She left you alive, and that's what important. Lexa left me alive as well. They both gave us a choice, and we made it. I don't regret mine, but you seem to regret yours."

There it was. Out in the open. A sob escaped her, and she couldn't hide. Next thing she knew, Lincoln drew her into his arms.

"We're not Grounders or Sky People. We're us, and that's enough for me," Lincoln murmurs against her hair.

"I don't regret a goddamn thing," she says and turns in his arms so that she's facing him. "It got me you."

He smiles at her and kisses her forehead. She cups his cheeks and brings him down for a kiss. It was simple at first, but as time passed it grew more passionate.

He laid her back on the animal skins and covered her body with his own. She felt his member harden against her, and she grinded against him. His hands at her waist stilled her as he moved his kisses from her mouth to her throat.

His lips were hot and wet as he trailed them down her throat to the valley of her breasts. His mouth closed over a nipple, and his hand occupied the other one. She clutched his head to her chest as currents of desire ran through her. The heat moved from her face and spread throughout her body, focusing in her center.

She nearly raked his back with her nails when he used his teeth. The sharp contrast to his soft lips made her buck against him.

"Lincoln," she whined, and he went even lower. Her thighs clamped over his head as her started licking her center. Her moans became screams when he added his fingers and curled them against her walls.

His hot tongue slowly moved across her flesh as his fingers slowed inside of her. He alternated between sucking her clit and licking her lips.

Octavia brought her hands up to her breasts to pull her twirl her nipples since Lincoln's hands were occupied. She nearly cried when detached from her flesh to put her legs over his shoulders. Once he returned to pleasuring, her hands fell to the skin and bunched them up underneath her hands.

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln!" she panted before she came. He kept licking her throughout her orgasm, and she tried to twist away but he kept her in place. He moved away from her clit and focused on her folds as he continued to work his fingers inside her.

He kept curling them and rubbing them against the top wall inside her as if searching for something. She gasped once he found it and nearly bit through her lip as he started rubbing harder.

She felt a pressure building inside of her. It felt different than before, but she craved it. She was scared too. It felt too great and too pleasurable. He rubbed harder while sucking her clit, and she dug her nails into his arms. She didn't know if he was groaning in pain or in pleasure, but she didn't care. She just didn't want him to stop.

Or atleast she thought she did until it felt like she had to pee.

"Lincoln," she tried to warn him, but he just doubled his efforts. Within seconds, it hit her. She screamed as the pleasure tore through her, and her fingers raked his skin.

Every single place that his skin touched hers was on fire. Her whole body rode out the waves of ecstasy while she thrashed around. She could feel him use his strength to keep her in place while continued to finger and eat her out.

Then another wave hit her, and she passed out. When she came to moments later, he was pressing kisses along her slick thigh. Sweat dotted his face and forehead, and she was horrified to see that his face and torso were wet.

"Lincoln?" she was about to ask, but he surged up and claimed her lips harshly. She could taste herself on him, and she was tempted to join their bodies now.

"It's normal," he whispered against her lips. She just nodded and continued to kiss him. Her hands dropped to his groin and wrapped around his length. This time, he didn't stop her.

She rolled them over so that she was on top, and she promptly took him in her mouth. Licking him all the way from the base to the tip, she used his hands on the areas that weren't covered by her mouth.

His grunts only encouraged her, and she decided to take him all the way in. She slowly built up to it, and hummed once the tip touched the back of her throat. Using her tongue and hands, she slowly bobbed her head up and down.

His hands tangled in her hair, and he gently guided her. He came into her mouth, and groaned loudly when swallowed all of him.

He brought her up to his mouth and kissed her once more. It was sloppy, but neither of them cared.

"Lincoln, make love to me," she whispered while looking into his eyes. He rolled her so that she was underneath him and entered her slowly. There was no need for build up as she was still wet from her earlier orgasms.

With one hand linked with hers and the other at her waist, he set a delicious pace for them both. It was slow, but it was just right. He looked into her eyes as he moved inside her, and she looked back at him with her mouth slightly parted.

He stilled for a moment as he reached for something to the side. He gently lifted her up and placed a balled up skin underneath her lower back. When he withdrew and plunged inside her again, he hit that spot that made her see starts.

Her voice choked up as he started thrusting deeper. Her legs locked around his waist as she tried to urge him to go faster. He placed a kiss to cheek then her neck, but did not increase his speed.

One of his hands went between them and started circling her clit. His other hand cupped her cheek as her breathing quickened. With every thrust, he made sure to rub against that spot. It made her body shake every time he hit it.

After a few more thrusts, she came again. It was softer this time, but she was not. She bit his lip, his neck, and even tightened her legs to get him to move faster. He took the hint and started snapping his hips faster. He also took her legs placed them on his shoulder. For once, he was glad that Indra forced all her warriors to stretch well. Otherwise, he would have hurt her.

This time, he didn't draw things out. He was moving so fast that Octavia was sobbing in pleasure. She couldn't focus on anything other than feeling him inside her. She so desperately wanted it to end and continue on forever at the same time.

Lincoln looked into her eyes and said, "I love you, Octavia."

Her body erupted in ecstasy, and she kept her eyes focused on him as she screamed at the top of her lungs. He kept moving inside her throughout her tremors, seeking his own release.

His movements brought wave after wave of orgasms to her. It was minutes later when he came as well.

He collapsed on top her, but moved to the side to give her space. Both of them were covered in sweat, and the sun beating down on them only made it feel hotter. Their labored breathing was the only sound that filled the air for awhile.

When Octavia's heart slowed back to its natural rhythm, she climbed on top of him and placed her ear over his heart. It was strong and beat to the same rhythm of hers.

"Lincoln?" He looked at her. "I love you, too."

His smile did things to her. It made her want to walk through hell. It made her want to take on the entire world. But it also made her completely and utterly happy.

He was her future, and she was never going to let go.


	6. Colors

Linctavia Appreciation Week – Day 6: Colors

* * *

Octavia frowns as she looks down into the deep blue mixture in the mug. It has swirls of green, and she can detect a few bits of herbs and flowers in it. Lifting it up to her nose, she finds the smell pleasant. Her eyes raise to meet Lincoln's.

He had offered it to her the moment she entered the cave.

"What is it for?" she asks and takes an experimental sip. It sweeter than she expects, but it isn't unpleasant.

"To prevent you from getting pregnant," he says simply. He holds her gaze, even though she wants to turn away in embarrassment. He smiles when he sees the heat rise in her cheeks.

"I wasn't sure if you had any methods from the Sky People, so I figured this was a safe bet," he adds, and she feels herself smiling.

It's a thoughtful gesture. They're still so new, and neither one of them are prepared for a baby. She hasn't even seen one before.

"I don't have any. I was locked away, and they told me that they would decide on it once I was reviewed at eighteen. Why waste an implant on someone they could possibly float?" she says. He immediately reaches for her and cups her cheeks, the drink between them forgotten.

"They were fools for locking you away. You are something special, especially to me." The sincerity in his voice makes her want to cry and kiss him. She goes with the latter.

She has to stand up on her toes to reach his lips, but he leans down to meet her. It's a soft and chaste kiss, but it feels like so much more.

Lincoln isn't a man of words. His actions have always been his mode of communication. So when he plants kisses on her cheeks and forehead, she sighs in content. He makes her feel wanted, like she's not a burden but a choice. She can tell that he never regrets any decision he makes regarding her, and for once she's okay with that.

She knows she's selfish, but she's happy to have one person that's just for her. She almost wants to say he loves her, but it's too soon for that. Or that's what she keeps telling herself.

Her lips part slightly, and he deepens the kiss. His tongue caresses hers as his hands rub small circles on her hips. The exposed skin there only heightens the sensation, and she longs desperately to feel those warm hands elsewhere. Her free hand goes underneath his shirt, feeling the hard muscles of his chest.

He removes her hand and ends the kiss, while she whines in frustration. He brings up her hand that holds the mug and kisses it.

"Drink," he commands, his voice deep and husky. She can see the darkness in his eyes. He wants this too.

She looks down at the concoction briefly. The little blue and green swirls seem prettier to her now, and she craves the sweet taste. Lifting it to her lips, she downs it in seconds.

She swipes the drops from her lips and makes eye contact with Lincoln while sucking the droplets off. Then she drops the mug to the floor and hooks her hands through his belt loops.

Lincoln presses his forehead against her. "You need to drink it every day for atleast a week before we can take this further."

Her nails dig slightly into his skin, but he does not wince. The irritation in her eyes only amuses him.

"A week? That's how long I have to wait? Lincoln, I-"

He takes her hand again and kisses the inside of her wrist. "There are plenty other things we can do until then, but in the meantime, don't forget to drink it at the same time each day." A small satchel is pressed into her hands.

"Three small pinches with a cup of water should do it. You're on the smaller side, so you don't need much." She ignores that last bit and puts the satchel in her pocket.

Octavia looks up at him and wraps her arms around his neck. His beautiful dark skin looks radiant in the orange light given off by the fire. His eyes flash from brown to gold, and she finds it endearing. It reminds her of how he can from soft to hard in an instant. Lover to warrior.

She trails her hands down his chest and lifts his shirt over her head. "Lincoln?"

"Yes, Octavia."

"Show me what else we can do. I want you." His lips are nearly against hers now.

"With pleasure," his deep voice rumbles.


	7. Free Choice

Linctavia Appreciation Week – Day 7: Free Choice

* * *

Octavia pants loudly as she rolls her hips into his. Their lips are fused together, and his hands will leave bruises on her waist.

Neither of them cares. Before last night, it had been atleast a week since they last made love. After the war ended, they waited for their battle wounds to heal.

Lincoln tries to focus on lasting long enough so that she can finish before him, but the way her walls clench him makes it nearly impossible. He slips his hand in between them, and she's coming minutes later with him following her.

She stays in his lap, and he presses sweet kisses to her face. He pulls back for a moment to stare into her eyes, but her mind is a million miles away.

"Octavia." His voice is soft and caring, but she doesn't want that. She kisses him with bruising force, battling his tongue and she starts to ride him again.

He groans, but not in pleasure. He holds her down to prevent her from moving. Forcing himself away from her lips, he pushes back her wet hair behind her ears.

"I need a moment," he explains, and she looks displeased. But she moves off him and lays next to him. He's still sitting up in confusion. He looks over to her and sees that her back is to him.

"Octavia," he says more firmly, but she doesn't respond. "We need to talk about this."

"No, we don't." She's stubborn as always, but this isn't an endearing moment. He's scared for her. She's shutting him out, not unlike what he did to her after he came back from being a Reaper.

"So we can fuck, but we can't talk?" he asks. He's been patient, but she's withdrawing from everyone. She hasn't even talked to Bellamy in a few days.

"You had no problem with that a few weeks ago." It's a low blow, and one he deserves. Instead of getting angry, he lays down next to her.

"I get it. I really do. I remember everything I did when I was a Reaper, and I don't want to. I wake up every morning fearing that I hurt you in my sleep. But when I wake up, I see you thrashing around because of your own nightmares. I get that you want to fuck the pain away, and I am more than happy to help you with that. You did it for me, but eventually we need to discuss this."

She can hear that he's talking from the heart, and this might be the most he's ever said at one time to her. They're not exactly a talkative couple. They don't need words to explain how they feel about each other.

"I see their faces. All of them. My brother helped slaughter an entire people. Jasper's broken, and I keep seeing Maya die whenever I close my eyes. I'm scared, Lincoln." She reaches out for his hand, and he takes it immediately and presses a kiss against her skin.

"They did what they had to. The math doesn't add up, but it came down to the people they loved or the people that put them in the situation to begin with. We had allies inside the mountain, but they already gave up their lives. Without us, they would have all died eventually. They were dead the moment they agreed to help us, and they knew that."

His logic makes sense, but it doesn't stop the ache inside her.

"There were children, Lincoln. I saw them. I heard them." Tears slip past her eyes, and her body wracks with sobs.

Lincoln brings her into his arms and cradles. "Hey, it's okay. You feel something. That means you're alive."

His full lips press against her neck with the intention of comforting her. Instead, it reignites the fire in her, and she reaches for him. He's hard in her hands, but she waits.

"I love you," Lincoln whispers before entering her from behind. She bites back a moan as he builds up a rhythm.

Baby steps, he thinks to himself.


End file.
